onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Gilly
| affiliation = | occupation = Martial Artist | jva = }} is a Martial Artist from the Longleg Tribe. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Bluegilly is an extremely tall man, as a member of the Longleg Tribe. He is a well-built individual with a thick neck and powerful, yet somewhat hairy legs. He has a square jaw and a thin nose. He has medium length light colored hair, and sports a dark long sleeved shirt, with light-colored spots on it, which show his chest and stomach. He also wears a dark speedo, dark knee pads with light-colored X's on them, bandages around his ankles, and shoes with small heels. He has a tattoo on his thigh. Personality He appears to be a confident fighter with faith in his skills, and because of this he appears to enjoy taunting his opponents. He was also perceptive enough to discover Dagama's attempt to betray him, and took the initiative to attack first. Abilities and Powers Being from the Longleg Tribe, Bluegilly focused on training his long legs to fight in Jao Kun Do. He is able to kick his enemies, his legs being comparable to a steel whip and move his legs so fast that it is hard to predict from where his kicks will come. He was able to defeat Ricky , a notable participant in Block B, as well as take out Dagama with a single kick, and was seen unharmed after contronting all of those opponents. History Dressrosa Arc Bluegilly entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. As soon as the Block B starts, immediately Bluegilly faces some of the gladiators bribed by Dagama and puts them out of the game by using his fighting style. He then attacks Ricky, with a kick, though his attack is dodged. He later attacked Ricky again and manage to land a blow against his head, and with that he defeated the gladiator and asked him what he was trying to cut with blunt sword. He then proceeded to attack the group of gladiators around Elizabello II from behind, much to the surprise of one of the gladiators, wondering how he could attack them from behind. It was then revealed that he was actually working with Dagama this whole time, and then he took out several other gladiators that had teamed up with the duo from the Prodence Kingdom. However, soon after Bluegilly turned his back to Dagama, he tried to stab him in the back. But he did not prevail, as Bluegilly used his long legs to attack Dagama before he could strike, which blew him away. Bluegilly then remarked how he could not believe how anyone could believe what a suspicous man like he said. After he defeated Dagama, he turned to the king himself and asked him what he was going to do, since the other gladiators were also turning against him. He then said that there was nothing as unreliable as a naked king. The king then replied that it was actually them that were protected by the formation, and that there is nothing as dangerous as a naked blade. He then prepared to finally throw his legendary punch. One of the gladiators tried to attack him, but Bluegilly told him to stay away and that he would break his neck using his 'shooting moon' technique. But before he could attack him the king finally threw his devastating punch which immediatly took Bluegilly out, along with the rest of the gladiators, except for Bartolomeo. Major Battles *Bluegilly vs. Corrida Colosseum Group B Gladiators **Bluegilly vs. Ricky **Bluegilly vs Dagama References Site Navigation Category:Longlegs Category:Male Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Dressrosa Characters